Friendly Skies
by Anubis Soundwave
Summary: A team of Autobot reinforcements, sent by Ultra Magnus, arrives on Earth. A fatal altercation occurs over the skies of Detroit, Michigan.


TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**AERIALBOTS #9**_: FRIENDLY SKIES.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

"In you go, pal," says Sunstreaker, shoving Slingshot into the brig. "I can't wait to find out how _you_ provoked Optimus to actually send you in here. You are his favorite, after all."

Slingshot glares at Sunstreaker. "Why don't you go polish your fraggin' chrome, moron?" he spits.

Sunstreaker smiles gently. "For what it's worth," he says, "I like you." Sunstreaker activates the cell's forcefield, then leaves.

Slingshot snickers. _If that's true,_ he muses, _that makes one of us._

_**Scene:**_ 2

Silverbolt and Grimlock start to enter the Control Room, responding to an announcement for all officers to report to the room.

Ironhide blocks them from entering. "Sorry, guys. Jazz didn't make his message clear," he says. "Senior officers only."

"Me Grimlock practically am senior officer compared to him Silverbolt," balks Grimlock.

"Is this still about Slingshot," asks Silverbolt, "and whatever happened in Detroit?"

Ironhide scowls and looks away.

"I thought so. I'm his superior officer," continues Silverbolt, "and I need to know what's going on with him. My team is worried."

"When we make sense of it, Silverbolt," says Ironhide, irritated, "we'll let you know. Until then, calm the rest of your unit down." Ironhide enters the Control Room.

Grimlock tries to open the door. "Hm. Am mag-locked. No can enter without me Grimlock smashing door in."

"And as tempted as I am to ask you to smash the damn door in," says Silverbolt with a thin smile, "we have to follow orders."

"Him Slingshot keep secret from Autobots for some reason," says Grimlock. "Knowing stupid Autobot senior officers," he continues, "it am probably good reason."

_**Scene:**_ 3

"Air Raid," says Slingshot dourly, "go away."

"What'd you do!" asks Air Raid, giddy.

"Something that warrants my presence in the fraggin' brig. Now scram!" demands Slingshot.

"Sorry, wingmate," says Air Raid. "I'm on guard duty. Now," he continues, grinning. "What are you in for?"

"Does it really matter?" Slingshot groans. "Go play a video game."

"Leave him alone," says Silverbolt. "You're not assigned to guard Slingshot; you're supposed to keep an eye on Sideswipe."

"See, now that guy is _always_ in the brig," says Air Raid, shaking his head. He leaves Silverbolt alone with Slingshot.

Silverbolt glares at Slingshot; Slingshot stares at the ground, not looking up at Silverbolt.

"Why did you kill our guys, Slingshot?" asks Silverbolt.

Slingshot gives Silverbolt a nasty smile. "I felt like it," he answers. "I didn't like them, and I wanted them dead."

"Are you aware that those were our _reinforcements_?" Silverbolt continues.

"Yeah," says Slingshot, shrugging.

Silverbolt punches a nearby wall, denting it. "Do you have _any_ fucking idea how deep in the slag pit you're in?" he spits.

"Yeah," says Slingshot. "I'll be subject to summary judgment based on the facts at hand, and then I'll be executed."  
"That's right," says Silverbolt, staring at Slingshot, "but how do _you_ know that?"

"Because that's standard Cybertron Defense Force court-martial protocol," says Slingshot, "and Ultra Magnus is in charge of the trial. He does things by the book."

"Fuck the book! If you don't tell me why you killed those guys," says Silverbolt, livid, "I'll kill you myself!"

"Ain't nobody stopping you, chief," scoffs Slingshot.

Silverbolt fixes his face in a cold expression. "You're very blase about your impending death," he says.

Slingshot smiles at Silverbolt. "I don't have any regrets," he says.

_**Scene:**_ 4

"Slingshot won't own up to the truth," states Prowl.

"Ultra Magnus wants his head on a pike," says Optimus. "Right now, Magnus is seeing red, spitting bolts, and doesn't give a damn about the truth."

"I think Slingshot anticipated that his initial deception would fall apart," says Prowl. "He thinks he's falling on his sword."

"I've told that idiot a thousand times to quit thinking for us," says Optimus, scowling at a datapad.

"Maybe he feels guilty for killing seven Autobots," says Ironhide, "and wants to pay penance."

"We know that Vibe and his team are dead," says Optimus, "but we don't know-*"

Jazz enters the Control Room, agitated. "Prime!" he says. "Switch on Teletraan's news feed, now!"

"Which station," asks Optimus, turning on the video feed in the Control Room, "and where?"

"Signal WXYZ-TV, Channel 7 Action News," says Jazz. "Detroit, Michigan."

Optimus tunes to the channel, and sees a pair of crying children and a news anchor.

"Detroit's a hotbed of criminal activity," says Prowl.

Jazz slaps Prowl on the back on the head.

_"I know this is trying for you,"_ says the news anchor to the elder child, a twelve-year old girl, _"but can you tell me what happened in your own words?"_

_"They..."_ says the girl between sobs, _"...they killed my daddy. They blew up the office...with us inside it."_

_"The Decepticons?"_ asks the anchor.

_"It wasn't no Decepticons!"_ yells the other child, a seven-year old boy. _"Two Decepticons saved us and went after the other robots!"_

_"He's right, mister,"_ adds the girl, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. _"Wingblade and Cirrus protected us,"_ she continues, _"and Wingblade took off after calling Megatron. Megatron was yelling at Wingblade that he and Soundwave were in Australia."_

"I can confirm that Soundwave was in Australia along with the Seekers of Vilnacron," says Prowl.

"Which means that Vibe and his team impersonated the seven of them," says Optimus, scowling, "hoping to cast blame on the Decepticons for the attack."

_"Thank you,"_ says the anchor, patting the girl's shoulder. He faces the camera. _"We are still uncertain of the attackers' motives in destroying the Powell Building,"_ he continues, _"or apparently, who the attackers even __**were**__."_

"At least we know what torqued Slingshot enough to kill them," says Ironhide. "I can't say that I'd do any different."

"Vibe did have legitimate reason to believe that Detroit was a safe haven for the Decepticons," says Prowl.

"What, man?" counters Jazz. "Blackout, or the _one_ sorry spacebridge that was in the Powell Building?"

"Which we were aware of, and had under control," says Prowl. "I acknowledge that Vibe was a fragging idiot."

"It's obvious, then," says Ratchet. "Slingshot saw Vibe and his boys as an imminent threat to our allies," he continues, "so he slagged them."

"As terrible as the loss of innocent life is," says Optimus, "it doesn't excuse Slingshot's actions. Magnus will see Slingshot, seven dead Autobots, and a destroyed Decepticon base of operations."

_"This is Skip Carter of Channel 7 Action News,"_ says the anchor, _"broadcasting live outside the Powell Building. It was destroyed in an attack by seven Cybertronians...hold on. I'm switching over to another feed."_

The video switches to a visual of nine inert mechs, seven of them gray. One of the seven gray mechs is missing most of its head.

_"What you're seeing now are nine robots,"_ says Carter. _"According to our INGALAPOL contact in Detroit, Officer Blackout,"_ he continues, _"the gray ones are dead."_

"The one without his fraggin' head is definitely a goner," says Ironhide.

"This is no time for black humor, Ironhide," says Optimus.

_"Our investigative reporter Chet Palin is examining the gray mechs,"_ continues Carter. _"Over to you, Chet."_

_"Thanks, Skip,"_ says Palin, next to the headless mech. _"This robot looks a great deal like Soundwave."_

One of the live Cybertronians, a Class Four femme, stirs. _"Damn Skydive,"_ she mutters. _"He's such a pain in the aft."_

Palin notes the femme's movements. _"Excuse me, miss,"_ he asks the femme. _"May I get a statement?"_

"No!" spits Ratchet. "No statements from the Decepticon!"

The femme smiles thinly at the human reporter, then at the camera. _"Please turn that device to this scrap-heap's chest,"_ she says, peeling off a Decepticon sigil. Underneath is an Autobot sigil.

_"It appears your people really __**were**__ framed this time,"_ says Palin.

_"I don't know of any other time, human,"_ scowls the femme, sullen. _"I just know we're taking the fall for seven fragging Autobots we didn't even kill."_

_"Do you have any proof that you didn't kill these guys?"_ asks Palin as the other live mech, a Decepticon Class Five, stands.

The Class Five notes Palin's question. _"I wish we had killed them,"_ he spits. _"But Slingshot gunned all seven of them down before I had a chance."_

_"Again,"_ says Palin, _"do you have any proof other than your own word?"_

_"Why won't you believe me?"_ balks Wingblade.

_"Your word is suspect,"_ says Palin. _"I'm not sure if you or your lady friend were involved,"_ he continues, _"but Megatron had seized control of Central City, Oregon back in 1985; after deceiving us with an elaborate ruse to turn us against the Autobots."_

_"Fair enough, fleshbag,"_ spits the femme. _"Consider that we had a spacebridge beneath the Powell Building-legally, and that we were doing business with Porter C. Powell III-legally."_

_"With Officer Blackout, a Decepticon sympathizer,"_ says Palin.

"Chet Palin's got some lugs on him," grins Ironhide.

"Who is this charming little glitch, anyway?" asks Optimus.

"That's Cirrus," says Jazz, "and the confused Five's her runnin' partner Wingblade."

"Yeah; I remember those two," scoffs Ironhide. "How do they keep surviving our Airheads?"

"If Vibe knew that," says Prowl, "he'd be able to keep a solid head on his shoulders."

"No black humor," says Optimus, glaring at Prowl. "We must continue to monitor this broadcast."

_**Scene:**_ 5

Alone in his quarters, Silverbolt drains his fifth cube of energon. "He's going to die. Slingshot's going to die," he mutters. "They're going to fucking kill him," he adds, tense.

Silverbolt snatches up a pair of ID tags, then studies them. "No regrets, eh?" he continues. "The jack-aft. He was saying good bye-he actually knew his whole damn house of cards would collapse catastrophically."

Silverbolt picks up an Autobot-sized basketball, autographed by a famous athlete, throws it at a wall, then fires at the ball. "Why, Slingshot?" he screams. "Why did you kill these fucks?"

_**Scene:**_ 6

Skydive, in the Aerialbots' common barracks, tosses away a datapad.

The datapad hits Fireflight. "Ow! Why don't you visit Slingshot in the brig and hit him?" he says.

"For once," says Skydive with a dark scowl, "Slingshot isn't the one whose stupidity is irritating me."

Air Raid's optics widen, the black jetwarrior stunned at Skydive's display of anger.

"I'm going out for some air," Skydive says coldly.

_**Scene:**_ 7

Jigsaw and Crossword enter Barricade's precinct office in Chicago, noting a morose Barricade staring at a cigar box.

"I...wanted to cheer you up, Mr. Barricade," says Jigsaw.

"Kid," says Barricade dourly, "just be grateful that my ancestor was a fraggin' Autobot-otherwise, I'd have shot you by now."

"Told you not to bother Barricade, genius," scoffs Crossword.

"Shut up!" spits Barricade at Crossword. "I appreciate your brother's sentiment, as idiotically ill-timed as it is."

"Why do you care?" asks Crossword. "Decepticons are the last ones to concern themselves with civilian casualties."

"Don't tell me, the actual Decepticon, how we're supposed to act," says Barricade. "As a cop," he continues, seething, "I'm supposed to protect and serve."

"Why did you get him started, brainiac?" says Jigsaw, scowling at Crossword.

Barricade continues his rant. "Everything that I've done was focused toward that end, while doing my part for the Decepticons," he spits. "I wish to the heavens that Megatron had stayed in stasis!"

"Weren't you initially here to _locate_ Megatron?" asks Crossword.

Barricade chuckles. "Yeah. And if it hadn't been for the fragging Autobots crashing the Nemesis Mark II into the damn Pacific Ocean, we wouldn't have more paranoid Autobot reinforcements killing 578 innocent people just to take out one spacebridge."

Jigsaw studies Barricade. "Wouldn't this work out in the Decepticons' favor?" he asks.

"Sure it would-if Megatron hadn't blown his fragging wad back in 1985," says Barricade. "As stupid as our 'elaborate ruse' was-and Ramjet, by the way, can't act to save his life-it did the job at the time. All Megatron had to do was accept the humans' goodwill, and the likely unfettered access to Earth's energy sources that came with that goodwill."

"But no: 'organics are inferior'," says Crossword in a bad Megatron impression. "Even _Cy-Kill_ isn't that stupid."

"Most Autobot victories on Earth can be chalked up to this: Megatron is an idiot. That's why," Barricade continues, "I'm registered as a Decepticon sympathizer, rather than being forced to obey said idiot's orders by being an enlisted soldier."

"I'm sure Starscream would love to hear that," says Jigsaw.

"Oh, Starscream's a conceited aft," says Barricade, "but even some of the more loyal grunts are starting to think he's a viable alternative to the status quo."

"You'd better make sure that Soundwave doesn't hear you talking trash about Megatron," says Crossword.

"I've told Soundwave this to his face," says Barricade. "I don't give a flying frag how Megatron takes it, because I'm doing my part for the Cause. If he can't handle an honest opinion, then to hell with him."

_"I'm starting to like him almost as much as you do,"_ says Crossword to Jigsaw over their LAN.

_"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing,"_ Jigsaw says, teasing Crossword.

"Quit developing your sense of humor," says Crossword aloud, pouting.

"Were you two having a LAN conversation?" asks Barricade.

"Sorry, sir," says Jigsaw.

"It's okay," says Barricade, smiling. "You're lucky to have brothers. All I have is a stupid cousin who's a fragging felon that Prowl had to drag into the Autobot ranks by the lugs."

Crossword and Jigsaw laugh.

"I can't really blame Smokescreen for not wanting any part of Optimus Prime's sorry outfit," Barricade continues. "Prime's a nice guy, but he clearly has no control over his troops. Megatron, as brutishly stupid as he is, can at least manage that much."

"Have you considered becoming an Autobot sympathizer?" asks Jigsaw.

"Hell no!" says Barricade. "The Autobots have more than enough tools to win without me-they just don't know how to use them."

"Don't you _want_ the Decepticons to win?" asks Crossword, confused.

"I want what Datsun wanted," says Barricade. "The Cybertronians best suited to govern my homeworld should-and will-win the war."

Jigsaw fiddles with Barricade's cigar box, as confused as Crossword.

Barricade takes back the cigar box. "You can light these up-and figure out what I'm getting at-when you grow up a bit." He takes out a cigar and lights it.

"Aren't Beta Cygni III lazon cigars illegal?" asks Jigsaw.

"When you two and your brothers quit being Gobot subversives," says Barricade, savoring his cigar, "then I'll quit smoking my stash of contraband cigars."

"That's not an answer, buster," says Jigsaw, pouting. Crossword shakes his head.

_**Scene:**_ 8

Skydive flies in a circular path over Oregon.

_It isn't right,_ he says to himself. _Slingshot did what any Autobot in our unit would have done-what anyone with a __**conscience**__ would have done._

_If only Slingshot would reveal the truth..._ Skydive continues silently.

_**Scene:**_ 9

"Aerial altercation, nine mechs," stated Slingshot, reporting to Teletraan while airborne over Detroit. "Seven friendly, two hostile. Forward message to chief tactical. Will await recommendation."

Skydive aligned himself with Slingshot. "The Powell Building is still burning," he said. "The survivors are out, but it's only a matter of time until the structure collapses."

"There were only two survivors," seethed Slingshot. "I'm hearing a scrapload of conflicting reports from the humans below. They're in panic."

"Almost six hundred people died in an unprovoked attack," said Skydive.

"Maybe these new guys know what's going on," said Slingshot.

"Why did you ID them to Prowl as friendlies?" asked Skydive. "They have Decepticon insignias."

"Because the two hostiles are those two twerp Academy grads," said Slingshot, "including the femme sublimating her crush on you through snark and violence."

"I'm not in the mood to note Cirrus' similarities to you," said Skydive. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Just waiting on word from Prowl. Damn, he's slow," said Slingshot.

"Chief tactical to ground support," said Prowl over the comm. "Seven friendlies are reinforcements from home front. OK to proceed with discretion."

"Roger. Ground out," said Slingshot, ending the transmission. "Let's find out what's what."

_**Scene:**_ 10

"The little Decepticon twerp caught up to us," scoffed a Class One. "We're losing our touch, Vibe."

"Catching losers like you is easy!" sneered a Class Five, who transformed. "You're not the _real_ Seekers of Vilnacron."

"We consider that a compliment, boy," stated the lone Devil Box, Vibe. "We have no wish to be associated with your ilk."

"You merely wish to impersonate our ilk in a piss-poor frame job," said a Class Four femme as she reverted to root mode.

"Two jetwarriors coming in," said another Class One. "They're friendlies."

Vibe's visor glowed in irritation. "Optimus' boys," he said. "Same makes as these two idiots."

Slingshot and Skydive transformed.

"I'll explain our actions to these two," said Vibe. "The six of you deal with those two, then prepare this area for liquidation."

"Wait," said Slingshot, recognizing Vibe's language. "'Liquidation?'"

"Yes," said Vibe to Slingshot.

"Detroit's an urbanized population center," said Slingshot. "Identify yourself."

"Designation: Vibe," said Vibe. "Please reply."

"Aerial Ground Troop Support Specialist C-53, designation: Slingshot," said Slingshot, revealing an Autobot sigil badge. "I take it you and your friends trashed the Powell Building, and not those two clowns."

"That's an affirmative, Slingshot," says Vibe, chuckling softly. "You're part of the primary squadron of the Autobot Air Unit in Optimus' group."

"Yeah, the Aerialbots. Why did you attack the Powell Building?" Slingshot asks. "What was your objective?"

"To eliminate the interdimensional transport ring buried beneath the building," said Vibe.

"The spacebridge?" balked Skydive. "You killed almost six hundred innocent people over that spacebridge?"

"Five hundred seventy-eight alien Decepticon collaborators were terminated," said Vibe.

"Only one alien was an active 'collaborator'," spat Skydive, "and he had made the deal legally with a Decepticon civilian, under strict Autobot supervision."

"Contact Autobot HQ for confirmation," ordered Slingshot.

"I have no intention of doing that," stated Vibe. "This urban center must be liquidated as an example," he continued, "to show the natives of this planet the price they pay for collusion with our enemy."

_"This kind of scrap is exactly what Leader One gripes about,"_ said Skydive to Slingshot over the LAN.

_"I know,"_ Slingshot responded. "Look, pal," he said to Vibe. "I'm not going to give you grief on your original unit's tactics, but killing innocent civilians isn't how Optimus does things-especially on an Autobot-allied planet."

"Then explain why the city below harbors a Decepticon," said Vibe, "and, until a few minutes ago, had a 'spacebridge' underneath that structure."

"You want an explanation, frag-off," spat Slingshot, "you can get it from Optimus. Now halt this operation of yours. Terminate the two Decepticon soldiers, contact HQ, and cut your damn losses."

"You have no authority to give me orders," countered Vibe.

"I do, as Field Subcommander," said Skydive. "Do as Slingshot says."

"If you value your own life," added Slingshot.

"I won't comply with your demands," said Vibe.

Slingshot aimed at Vibe's head and fired, killing Vibe. "Then you won't live," he said as Vibe's dead husk plummeted to the streets of Detroit.

The six Class One Autobots, noting Vibe's smoldering descent, broke off their attack on the two Decepticons.

"What happened to Vibe?" demanded a Class One.

"He wouldn't call off his plans to lay waste to Detroit," said Slingshot, "so I terminated him. We gave him fair warning."

The Seeker started to attack Slingshot, followed by the other five. "You fraggin' trait-*"

Slingshot systematically gunned each of the six Autobot Seekers down in turn. The six Class Ones fell to the earth.

The Decepticon Class Five stared at Slingshot. "Did...you just frag your own guys?" he asked.

Slingshot approached the Class Five. "Come on, Wingblade: I'm a loyal Autobot," he said. "I'd never do that."

"But you just did!" balked Wingblade.

"No, clown," countered Slingshot. "_You_ did." He slammed Wingblade with a haymaker before the Decepticon could react.

Wingblade, unconscious, fell to the ground.

Cirrus scowled at Skydive. "I despise you," she spat.

"I know," said Skydive, shrugging. "Someone has to take the fall," he added as he punched Cirrus in the midsection, then followed up with a haymaker.

The two Aerialbots survey the skies.

"That was a dirty trick we just pulled on those two," said Skydive.

"So what? That kid gets the credit for seven kills from the Decepticon brass," scoffed Slingshot, "and we get off the fraggin' hook for acting to save Detroit."

"What happens when our sad deception unravels?" asksed Skydive.

"I'll take the heat," said Slingshot. "Just keep your mouth and mind shut tight."

_**Scene:**_ 11

_What will happen to our team?_ Skydive asks himself as he returns to Autobot Headquarters. _What will happen to each of us as individuals if Slingshot is gone?_

Skydive lands, transforms, and heads towards the Ark's entrance.

Air Raid, scowling, stands outside, leaning on the mountain. "What's going to happen to ol' Super-yawn if Slingy's gone?" he asks. "That stuff never occurs to Slingshot when he makes crazy moves."

"I guess we're going to find out the hard way," says Skydive.

"I don't think Silverbolt can take it anymore," he says. "He's in the brig for throttling Cliff-whimper."

"Cliffjumper," Skydive says, correcting Air Raid.

"Hey, that fragger nearly killed Slingshot once-on purpose," spits Air Raid. "I don't give a damn about him or his name."

"We don't have any proof of that," says Skydive.

"And they don't have any proof that Slingshot actually killed our seven reinforcements either," counters Air Raid, "but the brass is going to execute him."

"Slingshot did kill them," says Skydive, weary.

"So what if he did?" says Air Raid. "According to those two Decepticons, Slingshot had good reason."

"As we know for ourselves," says Skydive, "a Decepticon's word is worthless."

"True," says Air Raid, "but Slingshot wouldn't attack our own if he didn't have a damn good reason. Hell," he continues, "even Powell's two kids said that Wingblade and Cirrus saved them, right on the news, live."

"The Berger incident notwithstanding, even the Decepticons wouldn't carry an act that far," says Skydive. "Still, Slingshot himself has given no reason for killing Vibe and the others."

"Maybe he's overthinking scrap again," says Air Raid. "He's probably considering the fact that we're already on thin ice with the humans when we used Earth as bait to take out the Lao-and give our mutual mortal enemies a free fraggin' planet."

"Why do you think I know what occurs in Slingshot's head?" snorts Skydive.

"You're the only one he talks to on a regular basis," says Air Raid, "and you were there in Detroit with him. If Slingshot was doing something you thought was stupid, you would have at least tried to stop him."

"Since when am I able to stop _any of you_ from doing something stupid?" says Skydive, annoyed. "I'm going inside to refuel. Don't bother me."

Air Raid nods. "Yep. Thought so. Slingshot was in the right to kill those guys," he muses aloud. "I just have to figure out why."

_**Scene:**_ 12

Slingshot notes a scowling Silverbolt. _What's he in for?_ he wonders silently.

Silverbolt looks over at his fellow Aerialbot prisoner. "I beat Cliffjumper to within a fraction of his life," he says to Slingshot, "because he was talking out of his aft about you being a traitor, which I know isn't true."

"You're an officer, Bolt," says Slingshot. "You can't hurt our little Clifford."

"Fuck him," spits Silverbolt, grinning. "He had it coming for a long time as far as I'm concerned. Until Ratchet showed up, not a single Autobot came to his aid."

"Not even Bumblebee?" asks Slingshot. "Those two are buddies."

"He's trying to seduce Scooter," says Silverbolt.

Slingshot laughs. "Wonder if Scooter will reciprocate," he says.

"I wonder if we'll finish what we started a few hours ago," says Silverbolt, licking his lip components. "You can't fall on your sword now."

"You want me to go down on _your_ sword," scoffs Slingshot.

"Damn right," says Silverbolt, "because I know you'll survive, and _enjoy_, that experience."

Slingshot shakes his head.

"You had your taste of femme," continues Silverbolt, grinning.

"I was the best she ever had," says Slingshot.

Silverbolt laughs. "You do realize that Small Foot gave you a _pity fuck_ because you both were hand-wringing about the genocide of a race of religious robotic space pirates."

"Oh. Sir, you forgot to mention," says Slingshot, "that we also gave the Decepticons a free planet. That's two energy-rich planets we ceded to them within the past few cycles."

"Logistically, the Autobots couldn't use the Lao's homeworld or the home of the Devilspawn," says Silverbolt. "Also, the Decepticons legally paid for that planet-after sending three of their officers to risk their lives fighting Prime Nova..." Silverbolt trails off, laughing.

"What's so funny?" says Slingshot, also laughing. "The fact that the 'officers' are Starscream, Thundercracker, and fraggin' Skywarp? Fireflight's more of an officer than those three _combined_."  
"We laugh, but Skywarp was the guy holding everything together back there," says Silverbolt. "We shouldn't underestimate him just because he's stupid." Silverbolt grins, then breaks out in another paroxysm of laughter.

Slingshot laughs along with Silverbolt.

The two Aerialbots' laughter subsides.

Slingshot smiles. "I'm going to miss you, Bolt," he says.

"No, you're not," says Silverbolt. "I won't let you die."

Slingshot snickers.

"I'm serious. I won't let these fuckwits hurt you," continues Silverbolt, looking directly at Slingshot through the forcefield separating their cells.

"Why? Why do you care?" asks Slingshot.

"I made a promise to myself to protect you a long time ago," says Silverbolt.

"Was this during our little quantum jaunt into Cybertron's history?" snorts Slingshot.

"No. It was when I started to fall in love with you: when you were mocking my fear of heights," says Silverbolt. "Call me a masochist; I don't care."

"You ain't a masochist, Bolt," scoffs Slingshot, "you're just fraggin' weird."

"Fine. I'm weird. What I'm _not_ is 'better off without you'," Silverbolt continues, scowling, "so get that self-defeating thought out of your braincase."

"You think you know me," sneers Slingshot.

"I do know you," says Silverbolt. "Better than you think."

"Really?" asks Slingshot, a rueful smirk on his lip components. "Name one thing about me that no one else knows about."

"On your downtime, you like to sneak off to a blue main sequence star," says Silverbolt. "There's a solar system there."

"That just proves that you're crazy enough to waste your time tailing me," says Slingshot.

"That's because your hot little tail is worth chasing," says Silverbolt. "And worth keeping alive."

"You're ridiculous," says Slingshot.

Silverbolt looks up at the ceiling. "I'd kill for you, Slingshot," he says.

Slingshot stares at Silverbolt in shock. "Don't," he says.

"If those fucks execute you, and when I confirm that you were just trying to cover our collective aft, I'm going to kill every last one of the senior officers responsible," says Silverbolt. "I'm sick of losing the people I love to this damn war."

"It's war, Silverbolt," says Slingshot. "Loved ones die. Besides," he continues, "has it ever occurred to you that I might actually _deserve_ to die?"

"If that's the case," says Silverbolt, "then _I'll_ decide when to kill you."

"You're thinking like a wingleader, sir," says Slingshot, "not an Autobot officer."

Red Alert enters the brig, opening Silverbolt's cell. "You are free to return to your quarters," he says. "Your movements will be restricted until you're formally released from arrest."

"Understood," says Silverbolt to Red Alert.

Red Alert nods, studies Slingshot a moment, then leaves the brig.

_"I meant every word that I said,"_ says Silverbolt over the LAN. _"I won't let anyone take you from me."_ He leaves the brig.

_**Scene:**_ 13

**Aerial altercation, nine mechs. Seven friendly, two hostile. Forward message to chief tactical. Will await recommendation.**

_Slingshot followed appropriate protocol,_ notes Prowl silently as he listens to Slingshot's transmission. _Voice tone is even, allowing for his anxiety over the Powell Building and the dead civilians. There's no indication that he intended to attack Vibe or the others at this point._

_**Chief tactical to ground support. Seven friendlies are reinforcements from home front. OK to proceed with discretion.**_

_I gave Slingshot the go-ahead,_ Prowl continues, _and informed him that Vibe and his team were our reinforcements._

**Roger. Ground out.**

_No indication of hostile intent towards Vibe,_ thinks Prowl, _but without more information, I can't determine what Slingshot's motive was._

_**Scene:**_ 14

Joseph "Robbie" Robertson watches a video with Peter Parker. "You say you got this from the mail room?" he asks Parker.

"Not exactly, Mr. Robertson," says Parker. "It fell out of the mail clerk's cart."

Robertson pauses the video. "This was mailed from our Detroit branch, and was addressed directly to Jonah-Mr. Jameson," he says.

"Then we can show the video to Mr. Jameson, and I'll take the heat for opening his mail," says Parker.

"No. We can't show this to him without any context," says Robertson, disconnecting his headphones and turning up the audio. "Listen closely," he continues, as he resumes the video.

_Why did you attack the Powell Building? What was your objective?_

_**To eliminate the interdimensional transport ring buried beneath the building.**_

**The spacebridge? You killed almost six hundred innocent people over that spacebridge?**

_**Five hundred seventy-eight alien Decepticon collaborators were terminated.**_

**Only one alien was an active "collaborator", and he had made the deal legally with a Decepticon civilian, under strict Autobot supervision.**

_Contact Autobot HQ for confirmation._

_**I have no intention of doing that. This urban center must be liquidated as an example, to show the natives of this planet the price they pay for collusion with our enemy.**_

_Look, pal: I'm not going to give you grief on your original unit's tactics, but killing innocent civilians isn't how Optimus does things-especially on an Autobot-allied planet._

_**Then explain why the city below harbors a Decepticon; and, until a few minutes ago, had a "spacebridge" underneath that structure.**_

_You want an explanation, frag-off, you can get it from Optimus. Now halt this operation of yours. Terminate the two Decepticon soldiers, contact HQ, and cut your damn losses._

_**You have no authority to give me orders.**_

**I do, as Field Subcommander. Do as Slingshot says.**

_If you value your own life._

_**I won't comply with your demands.**_

_Then you won't live._

"Wow. Slingshot doesn't screw around," says Parker.

"The problem we have is this: if we air this," says Robertson, "it will make the Autobots look worse than they actually are. We need to give them a chance to explain themselves."  
"What about Mr. Jameson?" asks Parker.

"The video just hasn't reached his desk yet," says Robertson, handing Parker the tape.

Parker looks at his watch as Jameson enters Robertson's office. "I've got to head home. Master's thesis," he says.

Jameson scowls as Parker exits the office. "Robbie, did you put Parker on the _**Bugle**_'s payroll?" he asks.

"No, Jonah," says Robertson, picking up a box from the floor.

"Then why is he here?" Jameson asks. "He got his bachelor's two years ago."

"Peter still has his Master's," says Robertson.

"I'm supposed to subsidize that part of his education, too?" Jameson scoffs.

"You love his Spider-Man photos," says Robertson.

"They're great for my dartboard," says Jameson, who then notes the box. "That looks like it was addressed to me," he says.

"It's nothing," says Robertson, shrugging as he tosses the box into the trash chute.

"Then why did you open my mail?" asks Jameson. "And why was Parker leaving with a videotape?"

"He...wanted to borrow a video from our archives," says Robertson. "For his Master's thesis."

Jameson glares at Robertson. "You're this close to losing your job, Robbie," he says.

_**Scene:**_ 15

At the Protectobots' base in New York, Streetwise listens to the police and emergency bands.

Spider-Man drops in front of him.

"Hi, Peter," says Streetwise, not fazed by the superhero.

"What are you talking about?" scoffs Spider-Man.

"We have 463 ways of confirming your identity," says Groove, grinning.

"If you say so. Anyway, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man wants you to send this to your boss in Oregon," says Spider-Man, handing the video to Streetwise. "It's from a friend of mine in the _**Bugle**_."

"Jameson's no friend of yours," says Blades.

"Oh, come on: he always has my picture in the paper," says Spider-Man. "I'm heading out."

"Tell Mary Jane 'hello' for me," says First Aid.

"I'd have to know who you're talking about," says Spider-Man as he exits the Protectobots' base.

"That guy can really keep up his _kayfabe_," says Groove. "He should have been a pro wrestler."

"He was, remember?" says Streetwise.

"What's on the tape?" asks Hot Spot.

"Let's take a look," says Streetwise, inserting the tape into their computer's videocassette slot.

The Protectobots watch the video.

Hot Spot's optics narrow. "Contact Optimus, now," he orders.

_**Scene:**_ 16

"What are you doing here, Magnus?" Optimus says, standing outside the Ark with Ultra Magnus.

"I came to retrieve Slingshot," says Ultra Magnus, "since you're clearly dragging your feet."

"You and Elita let me have both barrels when I left my unit alone," says Optimus.

"Unlike you," Ultra Magnus counters, "I can leave my unit behind to handle official business off-world, because I know none of them will frag our efforts on Cybertron."

Optimus leans into Ultra Magnus' face. "The only Autobots that fragged our mission on Earth were the chuckleheads you sent me; the seven now-dead frag-offs that murdered hundreds of innocent civilians-who were our allies."

"They're only dead because one of your troops flew off the handle," says Ultra Magnus, "and he has to pay the price for that."

"I'm not willing to throw Slingshot at your feet until I have all the facts, Magnus," says Optimus.

"We have all the facts that we need," says Magnus.

Jazz arrives outside the Ark with a videotape. "Not quite, Maggie," he interjects. "Just got this in from the Protectobots."

_**Scene:**_ 17

"Based on this video, Vibe had every opportunity to stand down," says Optimus. "He had already taken out the target-along with many innocent lives, and did not need to level Detroit."

"We can't have humans making deals with Decepticons or their sympathizers," counters Ultra Magnus. "We have to keep them under control."

"We're already on thin ice with our only steadfast allies after Elita's stunt with Leader One to use Earth as bait for their trap," spits Optimus.

"The Lao had to be neutralized, and that operation was planned out long before humans existed," says Ultra Magnus. "We also needed to retake Gliese G from NOCTURNE."

"We're not supposed to 'control' our allies-are we no better than our enemies, Magnus?" Optimus demands.

"Those were solid, experienced fighters that we lost, Prime!" snarls Ultra Magnus, losing his temper.

"Vibe disregarded Skydive's order. This tape clearly exonerates Slingshot," Optimus argues.

"No, it doesn't. I find it suspicious," continues Ultra Magnus, regaining his composure, "that this tape materializes just when I show up to give your golden boy what's coming to him."

Guardian Intelligence operatives MR-07 and MRT-43 arrive with Leader One ad bound Aerialbots Slingshot and Skydive.

"We thought you'd say that," says Leader One.

"Guardian Intelligence has conducted their own independent investigation as a favor to the Decepticons," adds MRT-43, "to honor our non-aggression treaty with Cybertron and clear the names of Decepticon operatives Wingblade and Cirrus."

"Any benefit to these two Autobots is incidental," says MR-07, shoving Slingshot and Skydive towards the other three Autobots.

Red Alert emerges from the Ark with Sunstreaker, Inferno, and Sideswipe. "Let's escort these two to the brig," he says.

Ultra Magnus and Optimus stare at Leader One while the other Autobots reenter the Ark, Slingshot and Skydive with sullen expressions on their faces. MR-07 and MRT-43 fly away.

"The results agree with the information on the tape from the _**Bugle**_," says Leader One, handing Ultra Magnus a data drive.

_What did the Guardians do to them?_ wonders Ultra Magnus silently.

_**Scene:**_ 18

Silverbolt visits Slingshot and Skydive in the brig.

"Are you alright, beautiful?" Silverbolt asks Slingshot.

"I have a headache," Slingshot groans.

"That damned brainstormer is a computerized intergalactic _war crime_," says Skydive dourly.

"I don't have any sympathy with regards to that for either of you," says Silverbolt. "Slingshot should have simply answered _our_ questions-let alone the Guardians' questions," he continues, "and _you_ shouldn't have tried to lie by omission."

"You know that our relations with the people of Earth are fragged, right?" asks Skydive.

"As long as Slingshot's going to be alive, and he didn't kill without just cause," says Silverbolt, "I don't give a fuck."

_**Scene:**_ 19

"Your faith in Slingshot was vindicated, Optimus-this time," says Ultra Magnus.

"This time and every time," says Optimus, placing a hand on Ultra Magnus' shoulder, "as with _all_ Autobots under my command."

"According to his dossier," says Ultra Magnus, "Slingshot was...brought onboard with us. Without his knowledge or _consent_.

"I found that out after the fact myself," says Optimus, "and it's something we'll all have to work through."

"I'm not going to go easy on any of the Aerialbots," says Ultra Magnus. "Eagle would never have stood for that."

"Fair enough," Optimus says, shaking Ultra Magnus' hand. "Are we still friends?"

"Always." Ultra Magnus smiles.

Both Autobot commanders look towards Omega Supreme as he transforms to rocket base mode.

"Looks like it's time for you to head back and keep Hot Rod out of trouble," says Optimus.

"Do me a favor: keep your team of flyboys in line," says Ultra Magnus, walking towards Omega, "or I'll send Hot Rod over to you to be your problem."

"Get your aft back to Cybertron," says Optimus, chuckling.

_**Scene:**_ 20

Hot Rod rises, finished with meditation.

Ultra Magnus enters the young Autobot's quarters.

Hot Rod grins at Ultra Magnus. "Say it," he says.

"...it seems you were right, kid. Slingshot was justified," says Ultra Magnus.

"The Aerialbots are important to us," says Hot Rod, looking towards Vector Sigma, "and to Cybertron. We have to be very careful how we handle them."

"You're sounding like both of the Primes I've served under," says Ultra Magnus, "including Optimus."

"Eh? Not me," scoffs Hot Rod. "Never me. I'd be a horrible leader. No one could live up to his example."

"It's just that you've always had a better bead on how Optimus-my friend since youth-thinks," says Ultra Magnus.

Hot Rod stares at Ultra Magnus.

"Between you and those air jockeys with Optimus, this war's going to get wild," Ultra Magnus continues, placing a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. "But you just might be the kick in the aft-the percussive maintenance we need to get in gear."

_**Scene:**_ 21

Sunstreaker deactivates the forcefield. "You're free to go," he says, arms spread out to display his shiny chrome. "How do you like it?"

"You're...clean and polished, as always?" says Slingshot, shrugging.

Pocket, tagging along with Sunstreaker, slaps his forehead.

"Come on, flyboy; someone wants to meet with you," says Sunstreaker, in an annoyed tone.

Slingshot exits the brig. He, Sunstreaker, and Pocket walk through Autobot Headquarters.

The three mechs arrive outside the Aerialbots' common barracks.

"Someone wants to meet me at our quarters?" asks Slingshot.

"Yeah," says Sunstreaker. "You remember when I told you 'I like you'?" he asks.

Slingshot nods.

"Then let me clear up something for you," says Sunstreaker, pinning Slingshot into a wall near the barracks door. "Don't ever play a slaggin' martyr card again, understood? If you want to die so badly," he adds, releasing Slingshot, "then show some fraggin' courtesy and ask me or Sides to kill you."

"You really are a sociopath," says Slingshot, rubbing his shoulder.

"The Ark's a place where the inmates run the asylum," says Sunstreaker. "It's time you started getting crazy with us."

Sunstreaker opens the door and shoves Slingshot into Silverbolt's arms. Silverbolt kisses Slingshot; Slingshot returns the kiss.

Smirking, Sunstreaker walks away with Pocket.

_**Scene:**_ Post-Script

_"That's your kid?" Sideswipe asked a blue and white Class Five, Eagle._

_Eagle preened, nodding as he pointed to the focused red and white Class Five at the firing range._

_"Too bad the fragger's practicing to shoot at us," scowled Sunstreaker._

_"The only reason I'm not shooting at you anymore is because Megatron's gone off the deep end," said Eagle. "Your outfit's still got a lot to prove to me before I bring Sling onboard."_

_"What makes you think we want him fighting with us?" Sunstreaker scoffed._

_"He's more talented than I am," said Eagle. "I hate to see his talent wasted."_

"What was that about, Sunseeker?" Pocket asks.

"Just honoring a promise," Sunstreaker says, placing a hand on Pocket's head, "to someone's dad."

_"You're not going to live very long if we hang around here," said Eagle coldly._

_"Where the hell were you?" snarled Sunstreaker._

_"Minimizing casualties," said Eagle, placing a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "I want you to take care of Sling for me."_

_"Why can't you do that yourself?" asked Sideswipe._

_"I'm going to cover you frag-offs, give you time to escape," said Eagle. "Haul Optimus' deranged aft out of here and back to HQ before you all get killed." Eagle transformed and took off towards Peregrine before either Sideswipe or Sunstreaker could respond._

_"He's going to let them-!" balked Sunstreaker, stunned._

_Sideswipe hoisted his brother over his shoulder. "Let's move," he said, tense._

_Sideswipe left with Sunstreaker._

Pocket studies Sunstreaker, noting the Autobot's tears. "Why are you crying?" he asks.

_Never again,_ says Sunstreaker to himself. _You and the other Birds of Prey destroyed yourselves. I won't let Slingshot throw his life away like you did._

Sunstreaker picks Pocket up with one arm. "Irritant in the orbitals. Optical lubricant leak, son," he says, holding Pocket tightly.

END ISSUE NINE


End file.
